Brian Tee
Brian Tee portrayed Norubo Mori in The Wolverine and Toshiro Mori in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Significant roles *Pfc. Jimmy Nakayama in We Were Soldiers (2002) *MA2 Chan in Tiger Cruise (2004) *Kazu in Zoey 101 (2005-2006) *D.K. in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) *Andy in Grey's Anathomy (2007) *Eddie Choi in Crash (2008-2009) *Jax in Deadland (2009) *Jason in Wedding Palace (2011) *Dwayne Archimedes in Roswell FM (2012) Quotes *"I was kind of a comic book geek back in the day and I collected the old school comic books, per se. Wolverine had to be one of my most favorite characters, without a doubt. And the X-Men was my favorite team. I read, I collected as much as I could up until I got into sports and girls, and it kind of segued into certain other things. But I’ve always been a geek and fanboy ever since." *"[on the similarities between Mori and ''Fast and Furious Drift King] That’s absolutely true, dude. That’s absolutely true. Yeah. It’s kind of a coincidence. Maybe I’m just good at playing the bad guy who gets the chick stolen from her guy. That is really good, actually. That’s impressive. I’d never make that correlation at all. That surprised me." *"''I do Japanese in the movie. Norubo Mori is a native Japanese politician. But he’s been well-educated, and educated in the English language, so he speaks in both languages in the movie." *"Well, pretty much just the Minister of Justice/politician. I won’t give too much away where the action is concerned. But, I think Noburo Mori is one of the pivotal characters in the sense of good and evil. He rides a fine line between the two. Just like all politicians. Rightfully so. He’s got this great inner power, and it causes havoc with his political ties, and it’s connected throughout all of Tokyo. So I guess in the sense of the action sequences, you’ll have to wait and see. Unfortunately, that’s all I can say. But I’ll say this much, this ''Wolverine is going to be so action-packed, it’s ridiculous. They’ve pulled out all the stops. I’ve been a part of a few larger big-budget action movies, and I’ve never been in one of this scope and size that they’ve taken The Wolverine to. What’s great about this, along with all that, it’s really a character journey. It’s really a character journey of Logan. And you really see him struggle through his way and his inner turmoil. You really connect with this movie and who the Wolverine is than in any other X-Men or Wolverine movies." *"''Well, what’s interesting about this movie is that it’s all connected in-world and in the same saga that is X-Men and Wolverine, but it really extends itself. It’s kind of an origin story of the Wolverine and his path through life, the search for himself, for him to become who he really is. I think the fans will really love and relate to Wolverine like they never have in any other movie. I think what really brought this movie to life and separated it from the others, I think, is what James Mangold did with the character and the development, along with the amazing action. He really made an incredible blockbuster movie with so much depth and character. It’s the one that fans will really, really enjoy and love." *"If Wolverine were to fight Scorpion? Wow, that’s a good one. It has to be Wolverine because you can’t bust him. He’s immortal and the ultimate healer. Whatever Scorpion did to him, he’d just heal and come back from it. Wolverine is still just brute force and fierce. In a sense, I don’t know if Scorpion could handle that. He may be able to tag him here and there, but, overall, I don’t think he’s got the kind of wherewithal that Wolverine has, because Wolverine is the kind of guy, once you start him, you can’t stop him. Also, if Wolverine and Scorpion went at it, whether it’s a long fight or a short fight, I don’t think he could extend to the level that Wolverine can. I would put my money on Wolverine, for sure." *"No drifting there. It’s gonna be a Wolverine movie. Different character, different capacity, though they do have that similar correlation like you said earlier, both Drift King and Wolverine." *"Well, I can’t talk, per se, about the Silver Samurai. I can tell you this much – me being a fanboy myself – I’m excited to see everything that The Wolverine has to offer with the Silver Samurai. It’s the ultimate battle between a Samurais sword and adamantium claws." Category:X-Men cast Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. cast Category:Wolverine cast